


Slow Burn

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [30]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Greg discovers who's on Nick's lockscreen.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Prompt Fics [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Kudos: 30





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Another lockscreen prompt to mark the final prompt from that one list on tumblr...now onto the next one ;)

“Am I your lockscreen?”

“You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“And here I was thinking _I _was the hopeless romantic in our relationship–” Greg muses as he swipes the phone out of Nick’s hand to get a better look at what he saw. He studies the picture of himself, sprawled out on a couch–_Greg’s _couch, dressed in a Texas A&M hoodie he most definitely stole from Nick’s closet.

“Yeah, you’re hopeless, alright, but _I’m _definitely the romantic in this relationship,” Nick refutes, easily plucking his phone back from Greg’s grip.

“Pfft, as if. Though this put you on the map, Stokes. Making me your lockscreen…”

“It’s an objectively good picture, I’ll have you know I could have been a photographer in another life. And besides, you’re all about those…spontaneous flings and-and lookin’ at a girl’s DNA the next mornin’. I’m all about that slow burn, baby.”

“Not in the bedroom, that’s for damn sure,” Greg mutters under his breath.

“What was that?”

“How about we take this to the bedroom and I can give you a brand new photo for that lock screen?” Greg jabs into his chest, and Nick’s phone drops into Greg’s open palm. 


End file.
